Problem: Convert $5\ \dfrac{1}{8}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${5}\ {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${5} + {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $8$ as the fractional part ${5} \times \dfrac{8}{8} = {\dfrac{40}{8}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{40}{8}} + {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{40}{8}} + {\dfrac{1}{8}} = \dfrac{41}{8}$